This invention relates generally to rail cars and rails associated therewith and more particularly concerns a rail car and rail system providing substantial reduction in support structure width, without sacrificing safety or stability, and also providing enhanced structural safety and ride smoothness.
There is a need for rail and rail car type transit systems, as for example to reduce highway auto traffic; however existing system employing two support rails or tracks have drawbacks. Among these are the requirement for relatively widely spaced rails needed for car stability. This in turn requires undesirably wide rail separations and rail support structures, the expense of which increases with system right-of-way width, and rail support structure width. There are other problems with conventional systems, including excessive complexity. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,559.